The Lost Art Of Love
by klcm
Summary: With a heartbroken Garcia, Morgan decides times have come to be honest, but to make her realise his truth he must try his hardest, using the oldests forms. Co-written with Emzypemzy!
1. Finding You Heartbroken

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------

'But why?' Garcia asked with a shaky voice as his words registered.

'I just don't think we should see each other anymore.'

'Why not?' She asked as his words went around her head once more.

'I just...'Kevin started. 'I just...I don't love you anymore.' He almost blurted out.

The words felt like daggers to her heart as they registered. He was breaking up with her. Kevin Lynch was breaking up with her.

'W-what?' She asked, her voice soft and wavering as the tears threatened to fall. But she would not let them.

Even as he answered with those same words again and again: 'I don't love you anymore.' She refused to let the tears fall, refused to let him see her break.

When he left she finally let the tears fall, let herself break down as the reality set in: she was alone once more. And this time it was because she just wasn't enough.

The next day heading into work her make-up was flawless, her clothes were as colourful as ever but her eyes told the story. Her eyes told them all that something was not ok and although she batted out her words with a normal tone the profilers that they were picked up on the underlying tone.

She pottered about, for once praying for a case that would take them far away, she didn't want to play charades on a daily basis as the raw wounds of Kevin's dagger like words kept cutting in deeper and deeper. She got the case, just not the location, they didn't need to fly out and as much as her head told her that was good, they were still safe, she just wanted to shy away from them and only a case in another state would allow that. She overloaded herself with work, did more than she was supposed to and hardly left, she was preoccupying herself from the pain of Kevin leaving her. Essentially she was making up for the hole Kevin had filled and now, left her with. The only problem was when she got home, there was no work and there was no preoccupation. It was just her, an empty bed and loneliness and that was when she broke the most. When no one had to hear her cry, no one had to see the immediate redness and puffiness from the tears, when no one had to listen to her sob story.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Something's not right with Garcia.' Hotch said as he and Rossi sat in his office late that Friday night. 'I think everyone's noticing.'

'Well when I was coming in here, she was only just leaving.'

'Only now?' Rossi nodded back. 'The others left over 3 hours ago.'

'She had files with her, she's over working.' Rossi told him and took a sip of his drink. 'You don't think Lynch left her do you?'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well he hasn't been on our floor or coming up a fortnight now.' Rossi replied with evident observation. 'She's not flinging Morgan banter like she's feeding him out of her hand; she's just lacking something about her now.'

'Strauss.' Both the men said and knowing the ice queen would still be in they left, only to return with significant knowledge, they finished their drinks and went home for the weekend, devising a plan to intervene.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Oh look Morgan's on a roll this time.' Emily teased and as Derek looked at the mountain of envelopes, all multi-coloured, he slumped down groaning. 'You outgrown the attention?' She teased more.

'No, I just strongly dislike valentine's day.' He said aloud. 'Not when I can't have my own valentine.'

'Aw! Morgan's a big softy... so who would be your valentine?'

'She'd know before you would.'

'Oh secretive.' She then turned to Reid. 'So genius, how many you get?'

'2. You and JJ, I liked it thanks.'

'Well will you be my valentines?' JJ said as she escaped her office and came towards them, it was then they heard paperwork get dropped, they looked to see Penelope stare before dropping and picking it all up rushed.

'Hey baby girl, what's up?' Derek said launching from his chair to help her, seeing her paled face as she looked in horror.

'N-nothings up.'

'Sure?'

'Perfectly, I'm going to go and sort this out.' She said clutching the papers to her chest.

'Use my desk.' Derek said, slightly concerned at her eyes, as they welled.

'No, it looks a little full.' She muttered almost bitterly and left the room, as soon as her back was turned the tears spilt and she near enough ran from the room.

'That was strange.' JJ commented when the door was closed. 'Wonder what that was about.'

'Something's not been right with her for weeks now.'

'You noticed it too?' Derek asked hoping he wasn't going crazy and misreading things, he got nods of confirmation. 'Right, I'll be right back.' He told them and headed in the direction of Penelope's office. He stood at her door, contemplating to knock or not, he did once and then headed in. He felt spooked as he looked at the floor and saw the paperwork on it. He then heard the harsh sobbing from behind the door and stepped in fully to find Penelope sitting on the floor in the corner crying. 'Baby what's the matter?' He asked alarmed. 'Are you hurt?'

'Just leave me alone... please.' She sobbed heartbrokenly.

'No can do, not when you're like this.'

'Please.' Penelope near enough begged him. 'You don't need this.'

'Let me be the judge of that. I'll ask again, what's the matter?'

'It's stupid.'

'I can deal with stupid.' He implored praying it would make her tell her. 'Better out than in.'

'He left.'

'He left?' He repeated confused and it clicked with him. 'Is he completely stupid?' He sat next her, arm around her, her head on his chest as she cried more, she just shrugged her response. 'Why?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does, so why?'

'He just upped and left... for... for a new job.'

He knew that was lie but he'd let it lie for the moment. 'And he didn't want you with him?' He looked down as she shook her head vigorously in another silent response. It was then Derek knew to halt all conversation, to let her cry with the comfort she needed, to let her break down in the presence of someone that loved her. And it was also then that he realised a couple of things and decided upon a few others.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well... I have the pleasure of writing with Emzypemzy, who works wonders for keeping me on track with many a things! And as a result, some new joint stories have been born!

Much like this one! So we hope you enjoy and review and let us know!


	2. Your Need For Change

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ So Chapter 2 is here! We'd like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, alerted and we hope you continue to enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Derek was beginning to worry, this was nearly the 8th night in a row since the Valentine's disaster he'd found Penelope in. He knew she wanted him to go out and have a life but something in him just needed to go to her, cheer her up and slowly she was beginning to lift out of her mood. Every night he found her watching some over exaggerated horror film that usually made Penelope hide but not lately. Even the king of horror didn't work and now as they sat watching The Silence of The Lambs she was just staring at the screen.

Penelope's eyes were set on the screen in a wide glare but her mind was somewhere totally different. She was listing all the reasons Kevin would have to up and leave her. Could've been how she was a workaholic, when a case was on she would be there at work trying her hardest, so maybe it was neglect he left her for or was it because hers and Derek's relationships? That was stupid because she had toned it down to an acceptable level, at least she thought she had. Maybe it was her physical appearance. Maybe if she lost a bit of weight, or coloured her hair, changed the style she would be more appealing. With that she sat up, climbing out of Derek's protective embrace.

'Where you going baby girl?'

'What would think if I was brunette? Or red?' She asked as she walked into the bathroom, coming out with boxes of hair dye.

'You serious?' He asked with a confused grin. 'I love your blonde bangs, why would you want a change?'

'Need a change.' She told him absentmindedly as she read the instructions. 'So... which one?'

'Neither.'

Fine. I'll decide myself.'

'Why do you need a change exactly?'

'Might make me more appealing.' She said tearing her eyes away to look up at him.

He pulled her close, dumping the boxes on the side. 'Derek...' She asked as he closed the gap between their faces.

'And you aren't appealing now?' He asked and before she could amalgamate a coherent response his lips took hers in a passion filled burst of lust. She pushed him off her, a little struck with terror.

'Get out.' She muttered, slightly hurt, majorly hurt. 'Now...'

'Penelope.' He reframed from using the chosen nickname. 'What did I do?'

'Just go.' She asked, tears forming. 'Please... I'll... I'll see you tomorrow.' Derek left completely bedazzled by her reaction, maybe his feat was up, maybe she didn't like him like that but then he thought to 8 days earlier, her confessing Kevin had left her, she was still raw. He left feeling guilty, like he had taken advantage of her, so he vowed to give her the space she needed, the space to heal. He would stop if she told him, with the look in her eye, that she didn't love him.

The next day, he left her, she looked a little stressed, a little bit sleep deprived and although that worried him, her reaction to his presence worried him even more.

When midday hit, and JJ and Emily were leaving he voiced a bit of his worry. 'Tell her I'm sorry.'

'For?'

'She'll know.' He told them and then got back to his file, they shrugged begrudgingly and left him to it, they then went to Penelope's office, however she met them halfway, eager to get loose of the building. 'Ready?' She asked with a smile that was not even a shadow of her old sorts, the pair nodded and the three left.

When they sat at the table in a nearby restaurant, JJ and Emily looked at her. 'So... what's happened?'

'With?'

'Kevin.' They saw her pale as the last syllable of his name left Emily's lips. 'Pen...'

'He left, you know that.'

'Uh ha, and Derek?'

'What about him?'

'He told us to tell you he was sorry, that you'd know what for.'

Penelope nodded, brushing over the topic, moving on to the one that was plaguing her mind. 'What would you say to me changing my hair?'

'The style?'

'And the colour, I think it might help...' Penelope trailed off. 'What do you think?'

'Penelope, does this have anything to do with Kevin leaving?' They saw her hesitate. 'Come on, no bravado needed here, its just us girls.'

Penelope hung her head. 'He left me.' Two hands, different shades of pinkness, reached across and grabbed hers, it was then that she felt her walls crack and the tears build and she didn't dare look up. 'He told me...' She sucked in a deep unstable breath. 'He didn't love me anymore.' A tear fell to the table, and Penelope suddenly laughed, this time not comically and then she looked up. 'It must have been me.' She told them. 'Something about me that made him just wake up on that day and decide that all the times he told me he loved me and all the times he made love to me, and kissed me, and made me feel better were just lies.' She wiped her eyes and put on a brave face as their lunch was brought, pleading that they leave it be.

'You need a girls weekend.' JJ offered up with a bright smile. 'You need the men in films that are our mavericks and our dream men.' Penelope laughed at the suggestion. 'What d'you think?'

'I'd love it.' She told them feeling better and conversation resumed to its usual girlie way, filled with random topics that bounced from the weird and wonderful to the down right hilarious.

It wasn't until Emily excused herself for the toilet that JJ took on her role as a good friend and felt things needed to be aired. 'Pen?'

'Mm.'

'What did Derek do?' She said Penelope's eyes widen slightly. 'You can talk to me.'

'He told me that I didn't need to change.'

'And that warranted an apology?'

'He kissed me.' Penelope started and felt a release and couldn't stop herself. 'And I liked it, it was everything I had imagined it to be but then I pushed him off me and told him to leave, I didn't explain, he thinks that Kevin broke up with me because of a job and I so wanted Derek to want me but I don't want him to fall out of love with me, I can't survive that happening to me again. If he even is in love with me, I mean that's ridiculous right? I mean he is so... well... handsome and I'm not in his league but he kissed me and I'm scared.'

'Scared?'

'He'll change his mind, someone better than me will come along and I'll be the mistake of the century.'

'Penelope stop this!'

'Right we ready to go.' Emily said not knowing what she was interrupting. 'I paid the bill this time.' She told them grabbing her bag. The pair exchanged a look. 'Did I interrupt?'

'No... we were just talking.' JJ lied for Penelope, earning her a grateful glance. 'Right lets go back to the adult world.'


	3. Helping You When You Need It Most

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Again we'd like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, alerted and we hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

'Do we tell him?' Emily said to JJ as they entered her office, Derek hadn't once looked up. 'I mean, something's eating him away.'

'I think he's realised he loves Penelope.' JJ said with a smile. 'Hmm.... let's tell him.' They stepped out of the office and tapped on Derek's shoulder, he looked up. 'Can we borrow you?'

'What for?'

'It's about Garcia.' They said and walked away. Derek got up and followed immediately into JJ's office.

He spun around when the door was closed. 'What's this really about?'

'Penelope's forgiven you.'

'But you need to be careful with her Morgan, you dare hurt her and you'll have us to answer to.'

'What are you going on about?'

'You love her?'

'Of course I do.'

'In loved with her?' There a pause. 'Knew it!' JJ exclaimed. 'Now you listen here, Penelope's pretty cut up about Kevin, and well she will hate me for saying this but she loves you Morgan.'

'She loves me?'

'She won't admit it, heck she won't love anyone easily after Kevin, I wouldn't.'

'What are you going about? He left for a job.'

'That's what she told you.'

'She wanted you to believe that because it was easier for you to pity her for that than the truth.'

'So what is the truth?'

'He just fell out of love with her.' JJ said sadly. 'Now Penelope's going to be a commitment phobic for it and she's hell as not going to let you in to love her Morgan, not after years of watching you dance with women like you do. She doesn't want to do that with you.'

'Well I guess it's time to pull out the big guns then.' Derek said with a smirk. 'I might need your help on some of it.'

'What's your plan?'

'I'll woo her... however long it takes I'll do it.'

'You are serious right? Being wooed by Derek Morgan is any girls dream.'

'Yours?'

'Once upon a time.' They both said with a smile on their faces and watched as he left the office no longer a defeated man. They watched him pick up his phone on his desk, find a card, punch in the digits he was evidently reading out, speak for a couple of minutes, he then sat back and put two thumbs up at him.

They fell into JJ's office. 'Systems are go it seems.'

'I can't help but wonder just how long Morgan's going to wait this out.' Emily questioned allowed. 'I mean okay he loves her but what happens if he does just fall out of this, like it's all swings and roundabouts to him.'

'Not when it's his baby girl... I have a good feeling about this.' JJ mused with a smile. 'Now go and get some work done, and keep an eye on him.'

Later that day Emily and JJ couldn't help but smile as a large bouquet of expensive flowers arrived. Derek looked amused but hid that they were from him, until his phone rang off and he looked down and left.

He tapped 3 times on the door and entered Penelope's office. 'Everything okay baby girl?'

Penelope looked up teary eyed and smiled. 'I'm sorry for last night for going off on one at you, I didn't mean to honest, it's just I'm still a little raw about Kevin and doubtful and selfish and stupid.'

'Hey no worries goddess.' He looked to the side at the bunch of artificial flowers, they looked better than he remembered. 'So... flowers huh? Who's the sender?'

'Don't play with me handsome.' Penelope joked back. 'They're beautiful, thank you.'

'Anything to cheer you up.' He said with a smile. 'I'm going to get back to work now, you be okay?'

'Yeah, now everything's okay with us.'

'Everything's always been okay with us two baby girl.' He left with a smile on his face and knew that as he left Penelope looked down at the card, his mind retracing the words he had written out.

To my technical goddess, these flowers mark my apologises from last night.

I didn't mean to put you in a tight predicament like I did.

I'll make it up to you. Promise

D.M. x

2 weeks couldn't have flown by, Penelope found herself receiving gift after gift from Derek and she couldn't help but feel bad but the day she played her attack to make him stop she ended up staying in bed.

Derek worked nonstop and by the time he raised his head from writing his report from the last case his mind caught up that no surprise visits from Penelope had occurred, he went to her office and found another tech sitting in her chair, he didn't ask questions, just went to Hotch.

'Where's Garcia?'

'I don't know why?'

'She's not in.'

'Go to her, I'll ring Strauss.' Hotch said and Derek bolted from the room, panic unmistakeable as he darted for his SUV. When he arrived at Penelope's building he didn't know whether to be relieved that Esther was still parked up or worry even more.

He went to her door and walked in, it was eerily quiet, he heard cars going past and knew the bedroom window was open. He walked in more and found the bed empty, sheets ruffled, the quilt missing, the bedside table covered in medicine pots, he then noticed the light on in the bathroom.

He pushed the door open and found Penelope curled up on the cold tile floor, the quilt draped loosely around her. He got on the floor and found her asleep.

'Penelope...' He said and ran his hand over her face immediately feeling the high levels of heat on her and he knew she had the flu in an instance. 'Come on baby girl you're burning up.'

'Shit!' Penelope said shooting up instantly regretting the movement as her head spun. 'I didn't ring into work.' She panicked unconvincingly as her voice rang out sore, harsh and a near whisper.

'It doesn't matter... how long you been down here?'

She grabbed his watch. 'About 2 hours. I can't cool down but if I lay here without the quilt I get way to cold.'

'I have an idea.' He stepped over her and put the bath on, when it was run to high enough level and at the right heat he looked back at Penelope, who was asleep all over again. 'Come on baby girl... in you get.'

'Don't move me... I barely made it in here.'

'Okay... fine.' He picked her up into his arms with ease and placed her into the bath fully dressed; when he felt her again she was cooler. 'Worked.'

'But now I'm all wet.' Penelope groaned.

'I'll get you clean PJ's don't worry and I'm not leaving you.'

'Work?'

'I'm sure they'll cope, but you're too ill to be left for a couple of days.' He watched her look up at him with her eyes so filled with illness that all he wanted to do was hug her. 'Now come on let's get you out.' He helped her stand while he wrapped a towel around her. 'How long you been feeling like this?'

'Since yesterday evening, just after talking to you.'

'And you didn't call me back.'

She coughed a harsh chesty cough. 'I didn't want you to do this.'

'Penelope Garcia! You are the biggest hard head I've known.'

'Which is exactly how you want me to stay!' She defended but not with the right pitch to her voice.

'Don't exert too much force yeah?' He told her with a small smile. 'But you just sit there and I'll find something dry.'

'Which I am changing into myself.'

'Deal.' He told her. 'You can do that while I ring work and get making mama Morgan's secret soup.'

'What's so secret about it?'

'That'd be telling now, wouldn't it?' He told her. 'There you go baby girl. Leave the wet clothes on the floor and I'll wash them for you.'

'Thanks.' She said back with a groggy tired smile.

'Get into them and climb into bed.' He told her sternly and left the room, digging his phone out and dialled Hotch's number.

'Morgan, tell me you've found her?'

'Yeah I have. I don't think she'll be in for a while. She's pretty ill with the flu.' Derek told him. 'Hotch I want to take some time off, she's not going to get any better on her own.'

'Did you get that last report done?'

'I did.'

'Well it'll have to come out of your annual leave but just get her better yeah? This replacement tech is a screw up. A disgrace to the occupation.'

'That's only 'cause Pen's put the standards up too high for anyone to match.'

'Too right... just tell her we're all thinking of her. We'll pop round in a couple of days.'

'Thanks Hotch.'

'No problems Morgan.' The line went dead and Derek went back into the room. He found Penelope asleep on top of the bed nad he then remembered the quilt was still in bathroom. He grabbed it, luckily it had stayed dried and put it over Penelope's body, making sure she was covered. He then got to work on his ploy of getting her better.

He was going to be there throughout it all and when she was better, her first night out was a date, just her and him.


	4. Showing You The Right

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So we get that it's been FOR-EV-ER but here we are with a new update!! Let's just say we occupied with life, many living the Uni life and so on but here we goes!!

* * *

As she sat opposite her best friend in this wonderful little restaurant, Penelope Garcia couldn't help the bubble of nerves in her belly. She knew he was only Morgan and that he was only trying to make her feel better, feel pretty and feel herself again after being ill for the week, and yet something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was definitely different. And as she listened to him chat about the latest of Reid's attempts at jokes she couldn't help but smile as her mind wandered back over the week.

The man had been a saint; a saviour in every sense of the word. From carrying her to and from her bed, making her "Mamma Morgan's Speciality Chicken Soup", keeping her cool when she was burning up and heating her up with her many blankets and even himself when she had still not heated up (gallantly ignoring the fact that he too could get sick: he'd take one for the team, he'd said), to refusing point blank to let her move even a finger – and although it had been as frustrating as hell she wouldn't trade it for a second. Being ill sucked. But being taken care of by Derek Morgan, well that didn't suck quite so much.

They'd had fun despite her being ill. In between the fevers and the naps and the sudden cold spells they'd watched films, talked about work, about life in general, flirted just as much as they usually did and shared a few new things. A few things that maybe tonight she could encourage him to expand upon. I mean the man couldn't very well throw out that he may be finally ready to settle down and not tell her why, where, when and most importantly after all that had happened lately: who.

But she wouldn't hold her breath. Despite him kissing her when she was so raw and hurt about Kevin he hadn't tried anything since, and she knew that if Derek Morgan wanted something he took it. And where women were concerned, he did it fast – he didn't wait around. He always seemed to know exactly what, or who, he wanted. If he had wanted to kiss her again she was sure he would have done it by now, he wasn't lacking in the confidence department that was for sure.

Her mind jumped back to the present when she felt his rough hand touch hers softly. Her head shot up, her eyes meeting his concerned ones.

"Baby Girl." He said softly, "You ok? Where's that gorgeous head at?" He asked with a laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know Handsome? This brain goes all sorts of places you wouldn't want to go." She teased with a smile, watching as his concern melted away in an instant at her retort.

"Well, someday maybe I'll take you up on that, see all the deep dark corners of your evil dirty mind mamma." He shot back with a grin.

"You couldn't handle it Hot Stuff." She said, her eyes glittering with the familiar defiance and challenge that he was used to. She was definitely feeling much better now. He had hated seeing her so unlike herself, and yet he had enjoyed every minute of running after her, from the making of soup to fetching more blankets to becoming one himself. He knew she had begun to get annoyed with is "mollycoddling" as she had dubbed it, but he had refused to stop, she deserved to be looked after normally, never mind when she was ill and he was going to show her that he would be there through the good and the bad and when it was all over he was taking her gorgeous ass out. And so here they were, and she was most definitely back to her usual vivacious self again.

He smiled widely at her response, his eyes glittering at the prospect of a challenge.

"Is that a challenge Baby Girl? You sure you _really_ wanna go there?" He teased with raised eyebrows.

Her lips pulled into one of the cutest smirks he had ever seen as she replied: "Bring it on, Hot Stuff, I bet you wouldn't last a minute in this head."

"What? You got too many smokin' hot fantasies in there?" He asked with obvious mirth. "Would I just _burn up_ in a second?" He continued, watching her flush a little before she replied, reaching out and placing her hand on top of his.

"Nah, that brain of yours just wouldn't be able to handle all the computer speak, you'd run yourself in circles and have your head spinning in a second." She teased, patting his hand condescendingly.

"Oh really?" He asked, his face disbelieving but his eyes giving away the fact that he was obviously amused with her replies.

"Uh huh handsome, sadly no matter how big that bald head of yours actually _is_ I don't think it could accommodate all this knowledge." She shot back with a laugh at his shocked expression.

"I bring you out and you insult me!" He replied with a laugh. "I take you to this lovely little place and I'm being insulted." He said with disbelief, shaking his head with a smile as she smiled back at him, enjoying their banter as much as he was.

"Don't sulk Handsome, it takes away some of that hotness." She said with a laugh.

"If you say so baby, can't be having myself on anything but my best when out with you. I think you're using me as a trophy, only wanting me there if I look pretty enough." He said with a laugh and a wink.

"Handsome you don't do pretty. Brooding intensity and general hotness: sure. But not pretty. You're far too much _muscles_ to be pretty." She drawled with a smile. "Oh, it looks so good." She said acknowledging the food that the waiter was placing in front of her now.

Then glancing across at Derek's and seeing the steak and homemade chips she suddenly wanted to change her order. That looked good.

Upon seeing her somewhat predatory look he began to dig in with vigour, over exaggerating every mouthful as she watched with a pout.

"Eat up before it gets cold Garcia...and I may be tempted to share a few chips..."He trailed off with a smirk and she wanted to hit it off his gorgeous face. Instead she just smiled over at him before digging into her own, her fork "accidentally" pinching a few chips from his plate; protest to by a few "hey!"s before he gave up. It really didn't do well to tease her about anything - she knew how to get what she wanted.

They continued their usual banter and conversation over the meal and well into desert before a table seller came through the shop, a basket of roses on one arm as they peddled their wares to the diners.

Garcia looked up, about to politely tell the seller that they didn't need one when she heard Morgan speak and her head snapped round to face him.

"I'll have one please, a red one thanks." He said with a smile, handing over some money and carefully pulling out a beautiful red one from the basket. The seller smiled largely at the pair and moved on to the next table. 'Here you go baby girl, just for you.'

With absolute astonished awe she took the red rose and smelt it. 'Derek, thank you but you didn't need to.'

'I'm doing this all right goddess, the proper way.' He said with smile that he kept just for he, she smiled and looked down not really knowing where to look. Derek kept his eyes firmly on her, she really was blind to what he was up to but not for long, that red rose marked the beginning of his ploy to wining her heart.


	5. Weakening Your Insecurities

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Garcia had had a wonderful time that night and had felt truly spoiled by Morgan, "Just as she should." He had told her as he hugged her goodbye moments before outside her door. She sighed happily as she locked up, dropping her keys on the table next to the door and heading in to go for a shower, ready to just sink into bed once she was done.

She was reaching for the shampoo to do her hair, squeezing some out into her hand when the smell hit her nostrils, it was strong and masculine compared to her usually fruity cocktail of shampoo. It wasn't hers. It was Kevin's. She dropped the bottle suddenly, all the feelings of happiness at her night washing away with the drop of shampoo on her hand.

Kevin's shampoo. Kevin's. Kevin's...._I just don't love you anymore._

Her head began to pound, tears forming behind her eyes as those words assaulted her heart once more. It gouged open the only butterfly stitched wound and she felt the pain of inadequacy all over again. She just hadn't been enough. She was too _much_ and then not enough all in the same breath.

She let the tears fall as she turned the shower off, forgetting about her hair, not caring about it right at that moment. She grabbed a towel as the tears poured and half heartedly tried to dry herself off as she tried in vain to keep it together.

She collapsed, water droplets still clinging to her skin, in her bed, not caring that she was somewhat cold or that the water was going to soak her bed clothes. She just wanted to curl up and let the emotions take her. The crying was the only way she could get rid of the feelings; it was no use trying to keep the tears at bay, not when her heart was re-breaking.

Her mind replayed the break up conversation hundreds of times that night and it tortured her already tortured soul more. Morgan's first step on his way to wooing his Baby Girl had now been eclipsed by the sadness that she felt, the insecurities she had managed to keep at bay for tonight coming back to the surface, and with increased vigour too. Each and every insecurity that she had ever had, ranging from deep seated to minimal, was pushing its way to the surface:

Her nose was too big, her glasses made her look like a bug, she weighed too much, her clothes were not for adults but children, her voice was too deep, her eyes too far apart, her breasts made her look like a hooker, her butt was too big – and not just in those jeans, her personality was too 'in your face', her braces hadn't done their job, she was too loud, too overbearing, too flirty, too mouthy, not pretty enough, too crass, a bad dancer, second best...

She continued to sob as the insecurities raged through her brain, poisoning every inch of it, sucking the happiness of the night she had just had from her, taking it away, crushing it with the sheer amount of negative words that had been flung at her throughout her life.

She had finally cried herself out of tears and had fallen asleep, exhausted, waking up shivering the next morning. She wanted nothing more than to just roll back over and lock the world out but she knew that she had to go to work today. She had been off for far too long already.

Getting herself out of bed she flung her as-yet-unwashed curls up into a messy bun, as long as she was at work and semi decent she didn't care much at all. She applied her make-up mechanically before she put on her navy blue suit with a bright green top underneath and her usual assortment of eclectic jewellery. Every move was mechanical that morning; she just needed to look normal so that she could pretend everything was fine.

She made it into the BAU and was in her office well before the others arrived in an attempt to avoid them, knowing that each and every one of them would know that something was wrong within a few seconds, her still somewhat puffy eyes and her smile being forced were dead giveaways, and it didn't help that they were profilers. It never did, that's why as much as she loved her super heroes, she hated profilers. You had no secrets from profilers, never. And she didn't want them to know that she was breaking because of something Kevin Lynch had said, no matter how much it hurt. They all thought she was over it; they didn't need her sob story again.

However, she should have betted on Morgan paying her a visit that morning.

"Morning Baby Girl." He said happily as he entered her lair. "I come bearing gifts." He said, bowing theatrically with a coffee cup in one hand and another rose in the other. When he didn't get a laugh out of her he looked over at her with concern, which grew when he realised she wasn't looking at him.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" He asked softly, stepping towards her.

"Nothing." She said quickly, turning with a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "What gifts do you bring to me oh mere mortal?" She quipped, trying to make him believe she was fine. But she knew he would know better.

"I bring coffee and another one of these." He said, holding forward the rose with a flourish. It was a pink one thins time. "This one is so you have one here, to remind you that not all guys suck." He said with a smile as she took it from him and placed it in the vase of flowers she had already.

"Thanks handsome." She said softly turning away from him on her spiny chair, trying to hide her wobbling bottom lip.

"Baby Girl, what's the matter?" He asked concern driving him forward so that he was turning her chair around to face him as he knelt in front of her. "Hey, hey." He said softly as he wiped tears from her cheeks before tilting her head to face him. "Don't cry Baby Girl, what's wrong? Please tell me?"

"No-Nothing." She said as more tears spilled down her cheeks and she bit her lip to stop it from trembling any more.

"Pen, baby, you can't say that when you're spilling those crocodile tears, what's wrong? What happened between when I dropped you off and now? What's that bastard said?" He asked, his voice hardening as the thought that Lynch may have done something to leave his Baby Girl so upset hit him.

"No Derek, he- he didn't do anything. It's stupid, really. Just- just forget about it." She said, wiping away the remainder of her tears and trying to turn her chair away from him.

"No. I won't. What happened Pen? I don't mind if it's stupid." He said softly, looking her in the eyes as he rubbed his thumb over her hand softly. "You can tell me." He prodded when he felt she was about to tell him something.

"I- I almost washed my hair with his shampoo last night okay?!" She blurted it out.

"And it smelt...bad?" He asked, trying to make her laugh. She did, almost. She snorted through her tears.

"No, and I remembered all that he said, remembered why he broke us off and it all just hit me again..."

"Any guy who would take a job over a woman is crazy, baby." He said, "And especially over you. You hear."

"He- he didn't leave to take a job..." She said and he knew what she was going to tell him, but he was going to pretend he didn't, this was her choice to tell him. "He just...fell out of love with me."

"Oh Baby Girl." He said, his voice full of sadness for her. "C'mere." He said, opening his arms to hug her and she entered them willingly. He kissed her head softly, squeezing her tightly before letting her go and looking her in the eyes and speaking once again: "Baby Girl, you are one in a million, beautiful, smart, kind, funny, caring...and flirty as hell." He said with a smile. "_Any guy_ would be _lucky _to have you." He said it with such feeling that she took his words in and for now they chased Kevin's away, keeping those insecurities at bay.

"I don't know what I'd do without you handsome." She said with a smile, wiping her cheeks once more to rid them of any residual tears.

"You'd live one heck of a boring life, that's for sure." He teased with a laugh.

"Don't get the two of us mixed up now Morgan." She shot back with a smile. And although it was still a little shaky it was reaching her eyes.

"See you at lunch Baby Girl?" He asked as he began to back out of her office.

"Sure thing Handsome, but bring your wallet, mamma wants a big 'ole slab of chocolate cake." She said and he laughed.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He said, leaving with a smile glad that he had managed to cheer her up and already had the second of their 'dates' planned. Every single time it was just the two of them he fully intended to spoil the woman, show her just how desirable, beautiful and special she truly was.


	6. Treating You Like A Goddess

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Morgan was clock watching: Five past twelve; Quarter past; Twenty past. Twenty three minutes past. Time was dragging for him at that moment as he waited for his lunch break to come around, ready for his 'date' with Garcia. Twenty five minutes past. He wasn't sure he could chalk the time dragging down to nerves, but he knew that he was excited at the prospect of his plan working. Twenty eight minutes past. His mind wandering had given him a little bit of respite from the slowly moving clock. Twenty nine minutes past. Screw it, he was going now. What was one minute after all?

---

Garcia was in mid search when her eye caught the time: 12:25. Morgan would be down shortly. She couldn't help but smile at that fact. Her best friend had been so great to her since Lynch. Well even before then, but he had been particularly amazing since then. She didn't know how he did it, but the wondrous superhero that he was could soothe her worries and pick her mood up in no time.

And so when she heard his familiar knock she quickly sent on the search results and shut down her babies. Grabbing her bag she met him at the door with a smile.

"You ready for that chocolate cake, mamma?" He asked with a smile.

"I most certainly am, Hot Stuff." She replied with just as large a smile, feeling much better for having some company now, and not just any company, his company.

---

"You sure you don't want another slice Garcia?" Morgan asked with a smile as she put her fork down on the plate and a satisfied smile graced her face.

"That was _just _what I needed." She said with a grin. "Perfect, rich, smooth, chocolate-y and oh so _delicious_." She added with a wink and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. If she kept saying things like that he might think that his plan was beginning to work, they hadn't properly flirted like their usual since her and Lynch had been starting out really. He had stepped back on that respect after realising it was hardly fair on Lynch, or Garcia seeing as she really had seemed to like him. No matter how much he disagreed that he was good enough for her.

"Well I'm glad I could provide Baby Girl." He replied with a grin before repeating: "You sure you don't want another one? For the road? Keep it for later?"

"I'm _fine_ handsome-"

"Oh, I know you are." He batted back at her, and she smiled at their usual banter flowing again.

"Well I got nothing on you Hot Stuff, but I do my bit." She shot back with another disarming wink.

"You keep saying things like that Baby Girl and I'll have to prove you wrong. You are _way more_ beautiful than you give yourself credit for." He said seriously and with the smile that made her believe it.

She smiled somewhat at him, although her eyes still told him she didn't quite believe him. _By the time I get to the end of my plan you _will_ believe every syllable of that_. He thought to himself as went up to the cash register to pay before he took her hand and led her from the diner.

Getting out to the car he cursed slightly.

"What's up handsome?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just left my wallet in there. I'll be right back sweetness, you go on in." He said, tossing her the car keys as he turned on a jog.

She did as she was told and two minutes later Morgan was dropping his jacket in the back seat before starting the car and they were off, heading back to work. She smiled over at him as he began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music and soon her humming along joined him.

"I'll get you singing one day handsome." She teased across with a smile.

"Not a chance, not even for you Angel." He said with a laugh and she just raised an eyebrow at him. She always found a way to get what she wanted. Except the very man who was sitting not half a metre away from her. She shook her head of those thoughts, not wanting to add any more heartache to the one Lynch had caused.

"I'll just have to get you really drunk and take advantage of that then my chocolate god."

"I could think of _many _other ways that you could take advantage of me that don't involve singing." He shot back without a second thought, a teasing smile on his face as he said it.

She gulped at his words before replying with a smirk of her own. "Well know I know why you keep trying to get me to 'loosen up' at team drinks."

"Trust me if I wanted to take advantage of you, you'd know it was happening, I would not be getting you drunk." He replied and she could hear the serious undercurrent to his voice. Her brows furrowed slightly, wondering just what it meant. Had she hit a nerve? She hoped not, they'd had such a great lunch.

Entering the parking garage and parking the SUV, Morgan quickly got out, his jacket forgotten, and ran to the other side to open Garcia's door for her.

"M'lady." He said with another mock bow and she hopped down before playfully slapping his arm.

"You keep doing that and I'll want the Princess treatment all of the time." She joked with a smile, glad that she hadn't in fact hit a nerve a moment before.

"Well you deserve a little of the 'Princess Treatment', woman, you are a Goddess after all." He replied with a smile, holding his arm out for her to loop hers in. She took it with a laugh.

"Are you escorting me into the big bad FBI building my Knight?"

"I'm nobody's Knight, Garcia." He said softly. "But yes, I am. Somebody's gotta protect you." He replied with a wink and she laughed at his words. The man was just as ridiculous as her sometimes. It was part of his charm.


	7. Being Named Your Saviour

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds. Boo hoo!

* * *

Penelope stared at the screens in front of her, she had no idea what it was like to be fully wooed but she knew that Derek Morgan was going to give her the whole lot, from the minimal to the extravagant. Whenever she was with him she felt the urge to smile all over again, Kevin Lynch had never had that effect, she felt the need to have fun, to shove banter out like they used to it, everything felt natural to her again.

'Whoever said chivalry was dead...' She sighed and got back on with the search that she was running, she'd been back in her office almost an hour and so far she'd received a new bunch of flowers and as Derek had called them, computer friendly flowers, and he was right, she could keep them forever and they would never die or wilt or spoil, her new love of artificial flowers were evident in the bunches in the room, all from one man.

'Hey baby girl...' Derek's voice came from the door; she turned around with an appeased smile.

'What can I do for such a statuesque man of chocolate goodness?'

He chuckled at her. 'We've got a case, we're briefing on the on the plane, you be ready to grace us with cam?'

'Oh I'm always ready to grace you with cam.' She retorted with a teasing look in her eyes, her lips in a small seductive smile.

'Behave yourself woman.' He stepped into the room, dropped his go bag, approached her, and bent down in front of her. 'You need me, even for a vent, or a cry or a good ole chat I'll be right at the end of the line.' He pushed a kiss to her forehead, leaving it longer than he usually did and then pulled away to look her in the eyes. 'Love you baby girl.'

'Love you too hot stuff. Stay safe for me.'

'I will goddess. See you soon.' And with that he was gone, she just sat and stared at the now empty doorway. 'Oh!' Derek said as he appeared back. 'There's a tiny present in the draw of my desk for you.' He winked and left her properly then.

Penelope, sitting there twiddling with the pen, decided that she'd wait ten minutes before she went and eagerly looked at what he'd left her behind. She broke just before the ten minutes up; she stood, grabbing files to make it look like she had reason to be in the bull pen. Stopping by Derek's desk she opened the draw and found two surprises and a card with her name on it.

Smiling at the things she opened the card.

**So this is written on a rush. But, I was going to surprise you at home time, take you out and prove to you just how much I want you.**

**But enjoy anyway baby girl.**

**D. x**

She looked into the draw again, placing the card down, she bent down and pulled out a red rose and a piece of neatly wrapped cake. She felt her eyes water, he must've gone back to get her it, and kept it well hidden, he did that just for her.

Before she let the tears fall and gained herself looks from the surrounding agents she headed back to her office. Still smiling she put the things away for safe keeping; she then readied herself at her computer, awaiting the teams call.

When she was made to go home that night she found her cell ringing, looking at it she smiled, hoping that this would be the first time she could talk to her.

'Well if it isn't a girl's best friend.' She answered, her tone coming out more seductive than she meant it too. 'How you doing handsome?'

'Not to bad just yet baby girl, we'll see though.'

'Day to day right?' Penelope asked me as she pulled her keys out and locked her door. 'That offer you gave me earlier extends to you stud muffin. You need me for anything I'll be a mere phone call away.'

'Thanks sweetness.' He replied and she smiled. 'Please tell me you're heading home.'

'I am with cake and a lovely rose that a god of chocolate thunder left me.'

He laughed. 'Should I be worried that you haven't shared this vital piece of information with me?'

'Oh no, this ones harmless handsome, promise.' She returned and he laughed down the phone tiredly. 'Why don't you get some rest hot stuff? You sound exhausted, those brain cells need to recuperate.'

'Hey!' He defended with laughter slicking his tone.

'I'm being serious Derek Morgan, you know at the press of a couple of buttons I could so find your mom's phone number. You're never too old for a telling off.'

'Nor are you baby girl.'

'Oh on the contrary mon cheri. I have no one to reinforce parental rights on me.'

'I can though sugar.'

'Oh really? Well that's what you think Agent Morgan.' Penelope quipped back quickly with a smile. 'But handsome, I am by my car, so go to sleep and I promise to do exactly the same when I get home.'

'I will once I've got a text off you telling me you're home and about to eat.'

'Caring for me from afar I see, I like it and shall obey oh gorgeous one.'

'I do believe that's the oracle obeying a mere mortal for once.'

'Yes for once and never again. Night handsome.'

'Oh we'll see about that one Garcia. Night baby girl.' The line went dead and Penelope got into her car still with her smile unmoved. Driving home she kept the air supply high, she was shattered and she wasn't about to give Derek a reason to panic over her, making it home in a successful and uneventful trip she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

She froze as she saw Kevin Lynch sitting on the steps of her apartment. Seeing him ripped open the hole in her all over again and she knew there and then she needed closure, needed to end the chapter in hr life that was titled Kevin Lynch.

She continued her walk towards him, her key poised ready to open the door, her attitude not weakening at all.

'Penny?'

'Penelope.' She corrected and opened the door, she knew if anything, the only way she'd end this was to shout and scream and she'd rather do that behind closed doors than outside. He followed her in, closing all necessary doors, acting like a pet, obeying his master.

When they were finally in her apartment he watched her with jealously as she put the rose in a bud vase and put it somewhere where it'd be seen.

'Penelope hear me out.'

She laughed. 'Hear you out? After the 'I don't love you anymore' comment I don't think I need to do anything for you.'

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that like that, and I should've...'

'Don't Kevin; I've rebuilt my life, a life without you.' Penelope told him pointedly and saw his face drop, the wind get knocked out of him. 'I don't want to argue with you but Kevin, you can't expect to come back after months and expect me to still love you.'

'But you must do, you didn't say differently that day.'

'Maybe because you'd ripped my heart out and stamped on it... metaphorically of course.' She told him, he winced. 'Kevin, there's nothing here for you, nothing left for you.'

'It's Morgan isn't it... he's got in your head.'

'Do not bring him into this, he's the one that put me back together after you broke me, I don't want you to dictate my life anymore, I need closure and so do you. It's over Kevin.' Penelope told her tone didn't waver as she said those words; her tone was completely neutral and even.

'Okay, fine then but this is the last time you'll see me Penelope.'

'Fine with me, fresh starts and all.' She said and went to her door. 'It's been nice while it happened Kevin.' She told him and opened the door; he went to walk out of it. 'Hang on Kevin.' She said and he halted, hope in his eyes, she went over to the bin and pulled out the bottle of shampoo that had caused her downfall only days earlier. 'You might get better use out of this.'

'Oh, erm, thanks.' He replied confused and left dazed. Penelope shut the door and slid down it, no urge to burst into tears but the urge to exhale with relief, she felt like it was really over, that she could really move on.

She stood up and put something on to eat, and then grabbed her phone, she dialled the one number she wanted right at that moment after deleting the one number she needed to, Kevin was leaving her life more and more with each passing moment.

'Baby girl?' Derek answered sleepily.

'Shit.' She swore down the phone. 'I woke you up. Damn it!'

'No, no worries, I'm asleep on the couch anyways, what's wrong? Are you okay?'

'I'm perfectly fine handsome, I just had to tell you, I couldn't text it.'

'What's a matter then mama?'

'Kevin was just here.'

'And you what? Got back with him?' He asked somewhat hurt.

Penelope snorted. 'No way! I told him it was officially over and it is Derek, it's really over for me now.'

'It's good to hear it baby, I hated that he was dragging your gorgeous self down.' Penelope smiled at the words. 'You sure you're okay?'

'I'm positive, I'm just getting food and then sleep, which is why I'm going to go and let you get into bed and sleep.'

'Okay then baby girl, I love you P, night.'

'Derek?' She asked warily.

'Yeah.'

'Thank you, for everything, for sticking by me and looking after me, not everyone's got a friend like you.'

'Not everyone's got a baby girl like you either, get ready for bed P. I'll be your wake up call in the morning.'

'I look forward to it handsome; I'll show you a good morning orally.'

'Behave yourself silly girl, I'm on the other side of this continent.'

'Night sugar.' She told him without defending her actions, she heard him groan as she closed the phone somewhat satisfied with the role of events. Now she could give her heart away, and she knew one man to give it to.


	8. Your Realisation

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope sat and twisted the new gift from Derek around and around, she stopped and looked at the lone pendent that fell from one of the links, Baby Girl, scrawled on one side, I Love You, on the other.

It was as she kept fiddling with the expensive metal that bolts and waves of emotions raced through her. Her wounds from Kevin were healed but had scarred, she wanted to love Derek with her every being but she didn't know if she could contemplate a whirlwind flirt and be dumped. She knew she loved him but she wasn't even entirely sure just how high that love ran, how far in her it was, how locked in her heart it was. She was happy when she thought about, she smiled more when he was on her mind, laughed more when she was talking to him. He had fixed her but she didn't know if she'd ever be ready for commitment, wondering if she'd be left in a heap when the man fell out of love with her.

She looked up at the flowers surrounding her, he was trying, he was wooing her in every essence of the word, he was trying to win her heart, to capture it but she knew full well he caught it when they first met, that much was real.

She hadn't had chance to talk to him about anything but statistics, stranger's lives and deathly details of the new murders, there were the normal flirtatious stress relievers but that was it. She needed a heart to heart with one man and one man only and she would get it, if it killed her. She needed to be entirely honest with him while he was in a game of winning her over, he needed to know how she felt and how she was handling all his attention. How she loved it in one way but didn't want to disappoint and chase him away in another.

The computer bleeped, another search done, she now had to put her head in the game and let her team know what she knew.

'What you go Garcia?' Hotch's voice came out tired, agitated.

'Search came up almost empty.'

'I'm guessing I'm going to like that almost?'

'Oh you are boss man, seems a certain Phillip Pollard lived in all key areas and on 2 of the 4 murders was a key witness, he has a history of schizophrenia and is known for his off the wall behaviour.' Penelope told them confidently. 'It's sent your phone and should be printing in 3, 2, 1...'

'Thanks Garcia.'

'No problemo.' She replied with a smile. 'Garcia out.' The line went dead, she then settled back and dug in the world of cyber more, following lead after lead, tag after tag, always finding more and getting ready to help the team.

Hours later, and multiple phone calls with nearly everyone, including Derek, she was exhausted, waiting on one more piece of information she decided she need some respite. Grabbing her mug, one that Derek had sent her among the gifts, she waltxed down to the break room, she headed back to office, a mug of coffee heavier and one ready and waiting and took her seat. Satisfied with ehr findings she grabbed her phone and called Hotch.

'Hotchner.'

'I have more info for you.'

'We have him Garcia.' Hotch told her and she sensed something was off.

'What's happened?' She said, her mind swimming with scenarios. 'Hotch...'

'Morgan took a bullet.'

'What?' She asked her voice shaking, her mind now panicking fully. 'I-is he okay?'

'He's being rushed to hospital, the bullet got caught in his shoulder, they said he needs surgery from the looks of it, Rossi's talking to Strauss about getting you here.'

'Screw Strauss, I'll be there as soon as.' She clicked her phone shut, threw it down and shut off everything that she didn't need before grabbing her things and near enough running from her office towards the downstairs garage.

Making it to her place she rushed in, got her laptop on to book a flight as soon as she could and flung clothes together in a bag, she was beyond panicking now and as he sunk in she felt herself breaking at the seams.

She stopped her haste of throwing clothes and cried, the feeling of dread and regret hitting her full throttle, she regretted not grasping the opportunities she had with Derek, she regretted not letting her love for him match his for hers, she regretted leaving it and now she didn't know how he was or if he was going to make.

The feelings all orchestrated splitting the hole in her open but then one was different, the Kevin Lynch wound forgotten, this one was a Derek Morgan one, and it wasn't heart break it was love that was consuming her, fire burning love that hurt so much her heart clenched as she thought of losing him.

Penelope stood up, she had one thing to think of now and that was being strong and making it to him, he was strong for her when she was shot and now she had to be strong for him and she would be, and as soon as she could she'd tell him everything she was feeling. Right down to the whole hearted I love you she needed him to know.

After what felt like a life time she walked into the hospital and straight into JJ's embrace, there was a look of ease on her friends face and she knew that that had to mean good news. Walking in silence they met the rest of the team and with them Fran. Penelope smiled but had to dismiss herself, she couldn't lose her best friend but standing in a cramped space with the feeling of death and illness around her didn't make her optimism shine. She just needed to hear two words and she could settle and begin to look ahead, she needed to hear, he's alive, before she could stop regretting everything she had done and hadn't done in the last couple of months.

'Penelope.' Hotch's voice sounded from behind her and she wiped her face of tears. 'He's alive.' Penelope stared at her boss, it was like someone had read her mind and she smiled but soon crumpled. 'Come here.' He told her and took her in his arms, never did Hotch do this, this was so out of character but here she was in her boss' arms crying. 'He keeps asking for you.'

'I can't see him like this.'

'I think he needs to; I think there's unfinished business between you two.' Hotch said and pulled her back inside and to the others, everyone looked at Penelope worriedly. 'I think you need to give the man what he wants Penelope.' Penelope nodded and looked at Fran.

'Maybe you should go first Mrs Morgan.'

'I think it'd be wise giving him his baby girl right now, I know my son's alive, I can live with that for now.' Fran told her with a genuine smile. 'Go to him.' Penelope nodded and walked to one of the nurses who took her straight to Derek, walking in she saw him sleeping on the bed, a bandage wrapping his shoulder.

She froze at the doorway watching him sleep, she remembered the feel of the drugs as they warmed her veins and took the pain away, she remembered the slow ebb of fire that pulsating from the wound and the soreness not even drugs could take away. She then remembered his face as he walked into the room the moment they had the chance to get to her, the worry etched in his normal features, the love that he had for her considering their argument.

Sensing someone near Derek opened his eyes and looked over, his eyes laying on Penelope, her eyes red and puffy, he frowned, she'd been crying, he put his hand out to get her to come closer. 'Baby girl, come here.'

Slowly Penelope edged forward, and took his hand. 'You ever do that again and I'll kill you myself.' She said and the tears began their torrent again. 'You had to take a bullet for me to realise everything didn't you.'

'Realise everything.'

'I'm in love with your crazy superhero arse and I can't stop the feeling that I messed up.'

'You didn't mess up baby.' He told her tiredly. 'You came here, didn't you?'

'How could I not eh handsome?' Penelope told him almost sadly and she looked down at their hands as they remained intertwined with one another and saw the bracelet. 'You woo me for months, fix me after I was left damaged goods and then to finish it off and really get me to face my fears you put yourself in a life threatening situation.'

'I'm sorry.' He told her and looked at thoughtfully. 'What's your fear baby?'

'You are.'

'Me?'

'Let's discuss this when your more awake yeah? I know right now you're as high as a kite and not with it.' She tried to joke but it didn't feel right with him lying in a hospital bed.

'Why am I your fear?'

'You're not going to give up are you?'

'No way.'

'I'm scared to love you, Kevin's done that to me, made me scared to do things for them to fall down on me but I don't want to be scared anymore, I want to love you like you've proven you love me.'

'Finally.' Derek said satisfied that he had won her, he shifted but groaned.

'Feels like you've been hit by a bus don't it?'

'More like a train.' He told her and she laughed, he looked at her, ready for more tears as her voice quivered but none appeared. 'I really, honestly, do love you Penelope.'

'I know you do, and I really, honestly love you to Derek.' She bent down and planted a soft delicate kiss on his lips, as she pulled away she watched him lick his lips. 'Get some rest handsome.'


	9. Helping You Love Again

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Once she had him settled she knew he was going to start prodding her, he'd been after the talk with her for days now, but he was never alone with her long enough. Now, after Hotch taking his mom out and the other's staying away he had his baby girl to himself.

'Pen!' He called out and heard her shuffle around in the kitchen before appearing quickly, and looking worried. 'Come here baby girl, we need to talk.'

'I have one thing to ask first.'

'What's that?'

'Well more a promise.'

'Right... what is it?'

'Never get shot again, I can't handle it.'

'Well, how about, I won't if you won't.'

'I promise you it's a life experience I won't be going for again.' She said and settled next to him. 'So come on, I'm here, you're here, talk.'

'I...when I was...' He began before pausing, looking up at her inquisitive eyes.

'Spit it out handsome.' She said with a smile.

'When I felt that bullet hit me all I could see was you in that hospital bed when you were shot and I knew just how deep my feelings for you were and as much as I am glad me being in that same situation meant you admitted the same thing I never, ever, want you to feel like that again.'

'Hot Stuff, don't make promises you can't kee-' She was stopped by his finger softly touching to her lips.

'Lemme finish Garcia?' She nodded upon seeing the determination in his eyes. 'I don't want you to ever think you are going to lose me, not in any capacity or any way. I hate seeing that look in your eyes like you've lost everything.'

'I seriously thought I had.' Penelope now took over, she had so much to tell him and yet she felt like she had such limited time to tell him when in fact she had all the time in the world. 'I had a room surrounded of things you'd given me, to make me see that you loved me and I had been ignorant to it and I had chosen to disbelieve you because it was easier than going through a whole other Lynch story.' Derek took her hand in his and squeezed it, he knew that that moment in her life would always shadow everything. 'Remember the Gomez moment?'

He laughed. 'How the hell could I forget? It was probably the start of us.'

'It was Derek, well for me, I literally fell head over heels in love with you from that moment but why would someone like you go for someone like me? I've always doubted it, never made a move, so I left it but you've spent months helping me, loving me, making me see that you are in love with me and I stepped all over it and then Hotch called.' Penelope looked at their hands as they sat in one another. 'To hear, Morgan took a bullet, everything in my life felt insignificant, everything except that I loved you and that I needed you to know before I lost you. Then I panicked that I'd lost my chance.'

'But you do realise you haven't right?' He said with a slight grin. 'Like I had to realise that I hadn't lost my baby girl that day?' He saw Penelope hesitate at that moment, her eyes gleam with a fresh covering of tears. 'Come here a moment.' Penelope freely took to his outstretched arm and cuddled in. 'I love you silly girl, I'm safe, you're safe and I love you so much that I want nothing more than for you to just reciprocate.'

'I do Derek, I really do, I've just been scared, I've loved you for too long that I'm scared to be scared now.'

'Isn't that a bit hypocritical P?'

She shook her head. 'I'm scared that if I continue to be scared I'll keep missing my opportunities.' With that she sat up and looked at him. 'I love you Derek.'

'Come and give me some sugar then mamma.' He said and just like that she kissed him like he'd been waiting years for her to kiss him, the chemistry brew even more at that moment, the kiss picking up as volts of electricity passed through them both. 'That was well waited for.'

'Definitely.' She replied and smiled her first genuine smile that had no hidden undertones of negative feelings. Penelope found herself being pulled back towards Derek as he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close to his body. They had to separate as the doorbell went.

'I'll get it.'

'Like hell you are sugar, I'm not the hurt one here.' Penelope teased and she saw Derek go to complain. 'No Derek, no way... you aren't going to win.' She disappeared and he watched her come back in with a small brown box. 'Here you go handsome.' She said and passed him the box, he opened it and handed it back, frowning she took it back. 'Derek...'

'Just look at it princess.'

'I told you to stop with the gifts; I am officially wooed Handsome. You can stop now.' She said with a somewhat nervous smile at the velvet box in her hand.

'Just open it silly girl.' He said softly.

Her heart rate accelerated as she popped open the box, drawing her lip between her teeth as her nerves bubbled, could this be what she thought it was?

She gasped as she saw the beautiful diamond ring nestled in the box. Her smile only grew as she looked up at him in wonder, was he really asking what she thought he was?

'Derek...' she said softly, looking up to find him staring at her with love, expectation and a hint of nervousness in his gaze. Their eyes locked.

'Are you gonna make me beg Baby Girl?' He asked softly, moving so that he was leaning forward, perched on the edge of the seat.

'Come any further off that seat Derek Morgan and I won't make you beg, I'll just spank you.' She teased although her voice was soft and her smile wide as her eyes glittered.

'Promises, promises Baby. Now, how about you make me another and promise to be mine forever? What d'you say, think you can deal with me for that long?' He asked, looking up at her with a smile.

Instead of voicing a reply she moved forward, the ring box still in her hand as she kissed him softly, before the need and want escalated and she was straddling his hips as his hands sat on her hips.

She pulled away, looking down into his eyes as she spoke: 'The real question is: can _you_ handle me for that long?'

In reply he took the box out of her hand, placing the ring on her finger as he spoke: 'Hell yeah mamma, bring it on.' He replied with a smile and fire in his eyes as he lunged up to kiss her again, his injury not even registering in his mind. His Baby Girl eclipsed it all.

Penelope reciprocated the kiss, no fear rose in her, no elements of hurt, or regret, or loss. All she felt was love, complete unadulterated love, a love Kevin had never given her, a love that only Derek would be able to offer her. He'd taught her to love again and using the lost art of love she'd regained a sense of herself, a part that Derek always held.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**The End!**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading folks! This one's been a great story to write, and we may have more stories to come yet! We have the fortunate issue that we seem to find some crazy ass plot emus! You never know what's gonna happen when muses get together and this one's been as fun to write as the others :))

Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's a sad moment for us...one more "baby" has flown the coop ;) Thanks for staying with us!

P.S. and thanks to klcm for putting up with my totally screwed up muse!


End file.
